


All I Want For Christmas

by Useless_Gaymer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF!, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, i'm new to this so i hope i tagged the side relationships right, the main relationship is pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Gaymer/pseuds/Useless_Gaymer
Summary: It's Christmas and Fareeha has everything planned out, but things don't always go according to plan, now do they?





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cullenski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenski/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Cullenski! From me and Shadow, thank you for the fic and for being a good friend! To anyone else reading this Happy Holidays, and if you don't celebrate anything, then happy Monday!

It was around 7 am on Christmas morning, way too early to be awake and out in the freezing cold snow. But Fareeha had this day all planned out, first, she was going to Angela's favourite coffee shop and getting their festive cocoa that she adored. Then she was going to her mother's house to pick up something she had been waiting ages for. She could bearly contain her excitement as she practically skipped down the street, finally getting to the coffee shop and warming up inside. As soon as she walked in she spotted three familiar faces sitting at their usual table, Lena, Emily, and Amelie.

"What are you three doing up so early?" Fareeha said, walking up to their table. 

"Oh, heya, love!" Lena said with way too much enthusiasm for how early in the morning it is. Amelie, on the other hand, looked like she was about to fall asleep on Emily's shoulder. "We came to show Amelie how good the Christmas cocoa is here."

"I still don't think it's good enough to be up this early for," Amelie stated, drinking her cocoa anyway. 

"You're just moody cause they don't have the croissants you wanted." Emily chimed in. Amelie just made a disgruntled noise and leaned on Lena's shoulder instead. "Oh, I see how it is, you love her more than me." She said, feigning hurt.

"Yep, she's all mine!" Lena said, pulling Amelie into a big hug and sticking her tongue out at Emily. 

Fareeha gave her goodbyes and left the couple to their own devices to go up to the counter to take her order. Seeing Jesse, she gave him a friendly wave and he left his boyfriend to come take her order.

"Hey there, 'Reeha. Don't usually see you in here without the good doctor comin' to get her fix." Jesse said with a smile.

"I thought I'd let her sleep in, she could use the rest."

Jesse looked around then lowered his voice to a whisper. "So, today's the big day, huh?" Fareeha's eyes lit up and a huge smile instantly appeared on her face as she frantically nodded her head. Jesse was the only person she had told, other than Ana and Reinhardt, he was like a brother to her and she knew she could trust him to keep it a secret. "I'm proud of ya, kiddo. But, man, it's been killin' me not tellin' Hanzo. So you hurry up and do it, ya hear?" Hanzo came along with Fareeha's order, they come in here so often the two of them know their order off by heart by now.

"Good to see you, Fareeha," Hanzo said giving her the two hot cups. Seeing some other customers, he gave an apologetic look and went to take their orders. "Jesse, if you're finished over there could you come give me a hand?" Hanzo called from the other side of the counter. 

"Be right there, darlin'," Jesse called back. Turning back to Fareeha for a second he said, "Knock em dead out there, kid." Giving a reassuring smile then going to help his boyfriend.

Stepping back out into the cold she started to make her way to her mother's house.

Covered in snow and after walking for what seemed like an hour, when in reality it was only ten minutes, she was finally at her mother's house. She gave the door three knocks and soon after a familiar giant stood in the doorway.

"Fareeha! So good to see you! Come in, come in!" Reinhardt said, ushering her inside. As soon as she stepped inside she was pulled into a big bear hug. "Your mother's been talking about this non-stop, she's very excited for you, as am I!" Reinhardt had become somewhat of a father figure to her. She would never have imagined when she was growing up that the man she looked up to so much would become such an important part of her life. Reinhardt led Fareeha into the living room where Ana was sitting in an armchair, she instantly perked up when she saw Fareeha.

"Habibti, it's so good to see you!" Ana said, getting up from her chair and giving her daughter a hug. "I won't keep you long, I know you need to get back to Angela, let me go get the ring." She said, looking as excited as Fareeha felt. She walked up to a set of draws, pulling a small black box out from them. She held Fareeha's arm in front of her and placed the small box carefully in her hand. "My mother gave me this ring, and now I'm giving it to you. You're making this old woman very proud to be able to call you my daughter." They were knocked out of the moment when they heard loud sniffles from behind them. Ana looked at Reinhardt letting out a small laugh. "Get over here, you big teddy bear." Reinhardt pulled them both into a big hug.

"I'm proud of you too, Fareeha. You're going to make Angela a very happy woman." He said with the look of a proud father.

"Now go on, get out of here. You can't have Angela be waking up without you, now can you?"Ana said, ushering Fareeha out of the door.

"I love you, mum. You too, Reinhardt." Fareeha said, giving them a bright, genuine smile.

"I love you too, habibti. Now go before you make your mother cry, like this big softie over here." Ana said, nudging Reinhardt with her elbow. 

Fareeha started her trek back home with a big, dumb smile on her face, even more excited than before.

She finally made it back home, stomping her boots on the step as to not trail snow into the house. She quietly entered her and Angela's room, trying not to wake her up. She set down Angela's cocoa on the bedside table and scribbled, 'Merry Christmas' with a little love heart, onto a post-it note and attached it to the front of her cup. Leaving Angela to sleep in a little longer, Fareeha went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. She decided to make pancakes, nice and simple but good none the less, and she knew Angela had a weak spot for less than healthy amounts of maple syrup. Getting all the necessary ingredients out of the fridge, she turned on the stove and begun making the mixture. After finishing the mixture, and adding some extra maple syrup for good measure, she poured it into the pan to cook and started to absentmindedly hum the tune of 'All I want for Christmas is you'. 

Fareeha suddenly felt soft arms wrap around her waist, knocking her out of her little tune. She hadn't even heard Angela come in.

"Merry Christmas, liebling," Angela said, snuggling her head into Fareeha's back. 

"Merry Christmas, Angela," Fareeha said, bringing one of Angela's hands that were on her waist up to her lips and gently kissing it. 

"Mm, that smells good. What are you making?"

"Pancakes. With an ungodly amount syrup, just how you like them," Fareeha said teasingly.

"You know me so well," Angela kissed the top of Fareeha's back before moving away to go take a seat at the table. Fareeha shivered at the loss of heat, reminding her just how cold it was. 

The pancakes were done before she knew it, she drowned Angela's in maple syrup and put a moderate amount on her own.

"Breakfast is served, m'lady," Fareeha said giving a playful bow. 

"My, what a doting girlfriend I have," Angela said, giggling. It was one of the sweetest sounds Fareeha had ever heard, she just kind of stood there awestruck, realizing she must be the luckiest girl in the world. 

"I love you," Fareeha said, looking into Angela's eyes, almost dazed. 

"Where did that come from?" Angela said, a small smile immediately gracing her lips. "I love you, too." She leaned up and gave Fareeha a small kiss on the lips. "Now go eat your food before it gets cold." Fereeha obeyed, going to sit down in her chair with a big, goofy grin on her face. 

After finishing their breakfast, they were cuddled up on the sofa with a big fluffy blanket watching cheesy Christmas movies. Fareeha swore she saw dragon age cosplayers in one of them, but maybe it was just her imagination. To be honest, she wasn't really paying attention to the movies, she was just absentmindedly stroking through Angela's hair with her fingers, thinking about when would be the best time to pop the question. 

"Fareeha?" Angela said, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Hm?" 

"Could you go get my slippers for me, please?"

"Of course." Fareeha kissed her on the forehead and went to their bedroom to get her slippers. Looking under the bed, in the wardrobe and behind the door, she couldn't find them anywhere. Going back to the living room she called out, "Angela, where are..." Her words immediately trailed off as she saw Angela in front of her kneeling on one knee and holding a little blue box open in her hands. All she could do was stand there, dumbstruck. 

"Fareeha..." She started but was cut off by Fareeha laughing, she gave a questioning and slightly concerned look as Fareeha dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out a small black box. She opened it up looking bashful and revealed a beautiful engagement ring. Now it was Angela's turn to be dumbstruck.

"Is, is that a yes?" Angela said, trying to regain her composure but failing as happy tears threatened to fall. 

"Yes! 1000% yes!" Fareeha said, pulling Angela into her for a kiss, but instead bumping their foreheads together. They just looked at each other for a moment before falling to the ground in a fit of giggles. As Fareeha layed on the floor with her soon to be wife, she was overcome with emotion, joy, excitement, relief, but most of all, love. Before she could stop them, joyous tears ran down her face and she hugged Angela as tight as she could, rubbing her face in the crook of her neck. 

"I love you. So, so much." Fareeha said, removing her face from Angela's neck to look into her eyes. "I must be the luckiest woman in the world."

"Not as lucky as me." Angela pulled her in for a soft tender kiss, overwhelmed by her love for her fiance. Their kiss slowly got more heated and they both started seeking more.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Fareeha said with a smirk. Angela just gave a noise of agreement that turned into one of surprise as she was quickly swept off her feet by Fareeha lifting her up bridal style. Giggling they made their way to their bedroom, happier then they've ever been, both ready to spend their lives together as wives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it Cullenski!


End file.
